


The Coalition

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas Party, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Unresolved Tension, Winter, villain reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Peggy accidentally crashes the annual winter party for the Villain’s Coalition and is invited to stay.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Kudos: 16





	The Coalition

The table was jam packed with food from every corner of the globe, rich colours and mouth watering smells utterly tantalising to the senses. The Coalition had really out done themselves this year – even Kitsune had made the journey over from her secret base in the Arctic, bearing unnecessarily large amounts of dried mushrooms and pickled fruits – and you knew this would be a night to remember.

In the kitchen, Von Grevid and Solaris were in the midst of a well natured discussion over the best way to bring down the American government. They weren’t even half way through the bottle of gold flaked vodka that Magadan had sent over from Russia to apologise for his absence but seemed to be in great spirits. Although they shared wildly differing views they appeared almost near a compromising solution, which would no doubt fail but was a wonderful sign of how the festive celebrations were going.

Having shuffled the plates on the table around to make space for the last few smaller plates, you carefully balanced a bowl of greens and a boat of a curiously smelling but, according to its creator, ‘deliciously tasting’ gravy on the edge. With the spread finally ready, you nodded to your butler who hurriedly encouraged your guests into the main room.

A chorus of oohs and aahs sung out as The Coalition took in the incredible selection of food available. Surrounded by your hungry equals, you wasted no time in raising your glass to make a speech. “Friends, it is my pleasure to host the third annual winter meeting of The Coalition. Thank you all for making your way out here and not destroying the external defences. I know you all understand how much effort goes into making those.”

Glasses clinked and everyone nodded. It was a true sadness that your enemies never acknowledged the effort that went into building decent traps but at least tonight you were surrounded by people who understood too well the labours of love that went into perfecting a deadly laser perimeter.

“Anyway, enjoy the food and let Albert know if there is anything you need. Have a wonderful evening, everyone!”

You stood back as half of The Coalition descended on the table like vultures on a fresh corpse, content to wait a few moments for the madness to die away. Sharing a similar thought, Kitsune joined you, two glasses of the best champagne money could buy in hand. She handed one to you and shook her head at the men at the table. “They are like animals.”

“What they lack in manners they more than make up for in resources. Are you still in the market for vibranium? Aqauria claims to have discovered a mountain’s worth in the middle of the Atlantic.”

“I had heard his boasts,” she said, sipping at the champagne with such grace that it was a wonder she could stomach being in the same room as some of the other members of The Coalition. You always had considered her a league above the rest, a discerning woman with similar tastes as you. The others, they preferred to go in all guns blazing and wanted to take the world in one large show of brute force. Even those that subscribed to HYDRA’s control theories were too loud compared to what you and Kitsune had on the go.

Her perfect hair shimmered in the candle light as Kitsune shook her head, eyes rolling backwards with disdain. “I do believe he has found vibranium however I imagine that, like all other things, he severely over estimates the size. Still, in the name of The Coalition, I shall smile when he jokes and trade him the terrigen crystals he desires.”

You smiled, so glad that the spirit of your truce with the others was working properly. Just as you were about to tell her of the exciting new system you had created for purifying the terrigen – truly, a marvellous design, if you did say so yourself – a small flashing light in the corner of the room caught your eye.

“I apologise,” you sighed. “There is something I have to deal with quickly. Please, enjoy the food.”

Narrowly avoiding a plate full of meatloaf and rotting fish guts down the front of your suit, you wove a path through the lively guests and poured the champagne into a plant pot by the side door. You snapped the flute in half and tossed the top aside, suddenly regretting the no weapons clause of the ceasefire.

Improvised weapon in hand, you made a mental note to repaint the front door when the weather improved. The pain was peeling and you just weren’t sure you liked the colour any more. Black was just so depressing. Maybe you’d go for something outrageous. Solaris swore by gold but even your funds wouldn’t stretch to a solid gold door.

Contemplating the redesign, you sat on the edge of your porch and stared out into the night. Pure darkness stretched as far as you could see, engulfed your land like a protective barrier under which you were free to plan and put into motion all manner of visions. The only lights came from the jets in the distance, small flashing lights on the wing tips and faint reflections from the waning moon overhead.

You glanced down at your watch. The outer alarm had been tripped so you had fifty seconds before the intruder reached the house, maybe seventy if they were taking a leisurely walk. That seemed unlikely, though. There was only one person capable of locating you here and she wasn’t the kind to waste time.

Jacket far too thin to keep out the brisk evening air, you jumped to your feet and paced the length of the porch. On your third width, she pressed the barrel of her pistol to the back of your neck. “Surrender willingly or I will shoot.”

“No, you won’t, dear.”

You spun around and slammed your empty hand down on her arm. The pistol cluttered against the porch, bounced a few metres away, and Peggy instantly dived to retrieve it. You slammed your foot down on a particular wooden beam which flung up and knocked her off her feet. She hit the decking with a thud, masked by the joyous celebrations inside.

Peggy was on her feet in an instant and blocked every hit you threw her way. You couldn’t tell for sure, not with only dim slithers of light to reveal her stunning expressions, but you were fairly certain she knew you were pulling your punches. She made a show of herding you backwards across the porch, no doubt in the name of pinning you against the a far pillar, but truthfully in aid of reclaiming her weapon.

That couldn’t be allowed to happen though. So, the next time she got close, you dropped the broken stem of the champagne flute from your jacket sleeve and pressed it against her neck. Not so quick to fight back now, Peggy let you back her against the door, her chest heaving as you closed the gap between you.

Still holding the shattered glass edge against her throat, you lifted your other hand and brushed a loose curl from her face. She swallowed deeply, her trembling lip giving her away. “Surrender willingly or I will bleed you dry.”

“No, you wont,” she retorted, although her confidence in the matter was shaky at best.

You pursed your lips in consideration. “True. Blood is a terrible pain to wipe off the decking.”

You tossed the broken stem into the blackness of the night then turned back to Peggy, shooing her aside with a wave of your hand. She shot you a curious glance as you unlocked the door but you merely shrugged. “It’s cold. I’d rather do this indoors, wouldn’t you?”

When you were both in the warmth, you took your time to take in her appearance. If there was one thing you could say about Peggy, it was that she always came prepared. Her boots were definitely army issue, thick and sturdy, and the dark jumpsuit was certainly enough protection against the cold night. It didn’t hug her figure quite as much as the dresses you’d seen her in before but she definitely still took your breath away.

It was the fierceness in her eyes, the softness of her lips. Her body was tight with tension, like a cat ready to pounce on its prey, and yet she stood openly, willing to hear you out regardless of whatever orders had sent her here. She stood against everything you hoped to achieve, upheld the very system you deemed abhorrent, but still captivated you. Peggy was a woman of contradictions, a riddle you had never quite been able to puzzle out. Intoxicating, indeed.

With a single step, you closed the gap between you once more. Chest to chest, you breathed in her sweet perfume and couldn’t help but imagine how much better it would smell in the morning mingled with sweat and sweet champagne. “Can I offer you something to drink, love?”

“I’m not here to play games, Erinyes.”

You grinned, always happy to hear your name fall from her lips. And what a beautiful shade they were today. You knew the colour well, having fallen prey to her sleep inducing kiss more times than you would admit – all but the first time calculated choices, because even waking up in a cell was worth it. You tapped her lips and stepped away, shaking your head. “And yet you come ready to play, anyway.”

“I always thought you could tell it apart from my other shades.”

“I’m not just a pretty face, you know.”

The chattering from the nearby room caught Peggy’s attention but you held an arm out to stop her from exploring further. “I’m afraid you aren’t welcome here tonight, Peg.”

“Are you… You’re having a party?”

“I do have a life outside of our little dalliances, you know.”

“Must you call them that?”

You stepped closer once again and certainly didn’t miss the way her breath hitched. She remained blank faced when you pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek but once again the tremble of her body gave her away. “You really ought to leave now, Peggy.”

“Who is your friend, Erinyes?”

“Too late,” you whispered in Peggy’s ear. Spinning on your heels, you grinned at Solaris. The giant oaf immediately sparked recognition in your dear agent’s eyes – a seven foot tall, man whose irradiated body glowed golden like the morning sun tended to stick in the minds of those that met him – but she hid it well behind a polite smile.

Peggy didn’t stiffen at all as you slipped an arm around her waist and leaned into her. “Don’t you recognise her, Sol? It’s Peggy. She’s my partner. You met her at last year’s winter gathering.”

He nodded, golden fringe flopping against his face. “Right, right. Yeah. I remember her now.” Solaris gave her a sloppy wave then stumbled across the hall into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and you made a mental note to avoid that room for a while.

“That’s Solaris!” Peggy hissed, willingly following you towards the main room of the party. “Do you have any idea the amount of damage he caused in New York last year? He is on multiple SHIELD watch lists.”

You paused just outside the door and caught her hand. “That is rather a prerequisite for being a part of The Coalition.” It was almost funny to watch as Peggy’s thoughts caught up with what you were saying and her eyes went wide with the realisation.

You squeezed her hand and said, “There we go. Now, you can either stay here and enjoy the food and festivities with the rest of us or try and start something stupid. However, do bear in mind that there are currently twenty of the world’s most dangerous people in this house and none of them have any regard for the state of my carpet. So, unless you are going to cover the cost of removing your blood from my floors, I suggest, my dear, that you smile nicely and have a good evening or leave now before this gets messy.”

Peggy peered into the main room and glanced around at the wide collection of people before straightening up. She looked you dead in the eyes then asked, “Do you have anything less comfortable that I could wear? I think I might stand out in this.”

“Yes, I rather suppose you will.” Already dragging her up the stairs, you said, “Come, I have the perfect dress for you.”


End file.
